


NCT Nsfw

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nct oneshots, request are always open i maybe slow getting to them tho





	1. Lucas x Jungwoo

Jungwoo just got finished with his chores and goes up back to his bedroom where Yukhei sits waiting for him. 

Jungwoo knew that Yukhei had something planned as a little reward for being good to him the entire day, and honestly he was kind of excited. He sits next to Yukhei on the bed and smiles like a child when getting candy. 

"What's my surprise?" Jungwoo ask quietly, innocently too, which made Yukhei chuckle a bit. Yukhei sits up and pulls Jungwoo closer, arms loosely around his waist.   
Jungwoo looks up at him curiously before feeling his lips on his own.

Jungwoo closes his eyes right away, allowing Yukhei to take control. He falls onto his back and parts his lips a bit. He feels Yukhei's tongue slip into his mouth. Jungwoo didn't know what to do then, he's never gone this far with anyone before. He panics and does what he's seen online and sucks on Yukhei's tongue a bit, rubbing his own against it. 

He must have done something right, because upon doing this Yukhei moans and pushes up against Jungwoo roughly. Jungwoo quickly pulls away from Yukhei, scared he messed up. Yukhei just starts to kiss his jaw and cheek instead which makes Jungwoo smile some and close his eyes tighter. 

"Wait, wait," Jungwoo interrupts, "I wanna be on top. Let me on your lap"

Yukhei smirks a bit and rolls off him. He sits down next to him on the bed and allows him to climb on top of his lap. Jungwoo leans down a bit to start kissing Yukhei again. He slowly starts to grind his hips down against Yukhei's thigh. 

Jungwoo pulls away from the kiss to moan out, only it comes out more of a whimper then a moan. Yukhei licks his lips and looks up at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo looked so flawless. His eyes where shut tight as he slowly rolls his hips against Yukhei's thigh. Yukhei knew how good it felt to Jungwoo just by seeing his reactions to it. His lips were parted, allowing soft little whines and whimpers to flow out. His face was scrunched up, eyes shut tightly. The sight itself was enough jerk off material for a week. 

Yukhei slides his hand up Jungwoo's shirt and feels his chest and stomach, brushing over Jungwoo's nipples every now and then. That was enough to jerk Jungwoo from his thoughts and grab Yukhei's wrist and stops his movements against his leg. 

"D-dont touch my nipples please." Jungwoo tells him quietly. Yukhei suddenly becomes curious. 

Yukhei tilts his head a little, "Why?" 

"I'm just really sensitive," he admits, face a cute shade of red "I don't wanna cum yet." 

Yukhei smiles, a little bit too sadistically. He definitely was going to use this to his advantage.   
He placed his hand on the back of Jungwoo's neck and pulls him down so he can whisper in his ear. 

"Who said you're only going to cum once, baby boy." 

Jungwoo whines and pushes his hips down. Yukhei's voice sounded deeper and feeling his hot breath on his ear just turned Jungwoo on more. He whines loudly and sits back off to pull of his own shirt and start to get Yukhei's off. 

Yukhei helps him and sits up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He flips them both over and kisses Jungwoo's eat before moving down to his jaw and to his lips. 

"Look who's on top now" he jokes and kisses Jungwoo's lips. 

Yukhei pulls back some to admire Jungwoo's body. He was paler then him, and a much smaller body frame. While Yukhei was much bigger and muscular, Jungwoo was smaller, fit, and not really wide shoulders. Yukhei thought he looked perfect.

He leans back down and starts kiss Jungwoo's neck, he wanted to bite down and leave a mark but he knew fans would see. He slowly kisses his way to Jungwoo's collarbones. As he was doing that Jungwoo would grind his hips up every now and then as he let out a whine. 

Once Yukhei made it to his collarbones he bites down, making Jungwoo's whole body twitch. Jungwoo let's out a scarily loud moan and grips Yukhei's hair. He wasn't expecting it to happen and it kind of frightened him, it also felt so good. He whined when Yukhei moved up and covered Jungwoo's mouth. 

"You need to be quiet, people are still here." Yukhei warns him, getting a sound of disagreement from the boy under him. 

The moment Yukhei removes his hand from his mouth, Jungwoo had something to say, "But, I wanna be loud. I want them to know." 

Yukhei did have to admit that was hot but it wasn't something that would go well with anyone. 

"No," Yukhei shakes his head, "What if I gagged you?" 

Jungwoo's eyes light up, "Yes! That seems hot." 

Yukhei nods and gets off him and the bed. He goes over to Kun's dresser and pulls out a tie. Yukhei goes back over to Jungwoo and makes him sit up. He stuffs some of it in his mouth before tying it around the back of his head. Yukhei smiles and as Jungwoo lays back down. His face was a light shade of red, Yukhei notices this as he goes back to straddling the smaller one. It was cute. 

Yukhei goes back to kissing and bitting at Jungwoo's pale skin. Yukhei could tell he was biting down on the tie, seeing his jaw clench everytime he'd let out a moan. He smirks once he makes It to Jungwoo's nipples. He starts to flick his tongue over it.

Jungwoo's eyes widen as he tangles his fingers in Yukhei's hair and pushes his head down. Yukhei got the message and dips his head down to start sucking on his nipples.  
Jungwoo whines and ruts his hips up against Yukhei's hips. The moment Yukhei starts to mess with the other one he feels a slight wet spot on his side. 

"Did you cum all ready, baby boy, just from me playing with your nipples," Yukhei teases, still flicking one of his nipples which is making him whine, "Do you think you're going to get hard again from just tease them like this?" 

Jungwoo whines loudly, gripping the sheets next to him.  Yukhei pulls the tie from his mouth allowing to lay around his neck. 

"I want an answer." He demands. 

Jungwoo nods quickly, "Yes, please don't stop. I want to feel you pull and bite at them more." 

Yukhei does as Jungwoo wants for a little bit, allowing him to grind his hips up. Once he thinks they're nice and probably a little sore he starts kissing down his side. 

Yukhei makes it to his hips and sucks little hickeys on both sides. He looks up and tugs a bit on his pants. Jungwoo lifts his hips up and let's him pull his pants off along with his boxers. 

Yukhei smiles a bit seeing his dick. It was smaller then he expected but he still liked it. It was slightly red from all the nipple teasing he did earlier. He wraps his hand around it and notices Jungwoo tense up and let out a moan.  

Yukhei rubs the younger ones thighs and pushes them out some more before leaning down to kiss his lips. 

"Relax, okay, you're going to feel really good once I'm finished." He tells him, softly. 

Jungwoo nods and closes his eyes, thrusting his hips up to match Yukhei's hand movements. He was slightly oversensitive to any touch but it felt so good to him, he never wanted it to stop. He starts to pant and feel a familiar warm feeling in his stomach. He reaches down and quickly grabs Yukhei's wrist. 

"Please fuck me now." He ask, looking at him desperately. 

Yukhei chuckles and keeps rubbing him, this time at an antagonizingly slow pace, "Are you going to cum again?" 

Jungwoo whimpers and nods as a tear slides down his face, "yes, I am. Please, please, just fuck me." 

"Are you embarrassed of coming undone under me?" Yukhei asked, still moving his hand slowly, this time rubbing his finger a long the tip. "Are just desperate for me to finally fuck you and make you feel even more better?" 

Jungwoo whimpers and nods, "Please, you don't even have to prep me. I just wanna cum with you inside me." 

Yukhei cocks his head a bit to the left, "Won't it hurt?" He ask.

"Just use a lot of lube, I fingered myself this morning. It's fine." He tells him. 

He watches Yukhei get off the bed and pulls lube from Jungwoo's dresser. He gets back on the bed and pushes Jungwoo's legs a part and upwards.   
Jungwoo grabs the back of his knees and hold them up as he watches him put a hefty amount of lube on himself. Yukhei's whole body tensed up for a moment when he felt how cool it was. Jungwoo found it absolutely hot how his muscles seemed to all flex and his veins we're more noticeable. Yukhei leans over him, one arm keeping himself up as he uses the other to push into Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo feels him barley push into him and moans loudly. Yukhei keeps pushing into him and uses his hand to keep him quiet by covering his mouth with it. Yukhei groans as he slowly starts to push in and out of him. Jungwoo moans, muffled by the older ones hand, and starts to push his hips down to match Yukhei's thrust. He closes his eyes tightly and a few more tears rolled out. He never understood why he cried during sex, he even did while fingering himself. 

Yukhei didn't seemed to mind, once he seen the tears fall he thrusted even harder and faster. Jungwoo noticed this and makes himself cry a little more. He liked it when Yukhei was getting rough. 

Yukhei pants and moves his hand of Jungwoo's mouth, he felt himself getting close. He grabs the back of Jungwoo's legs and pushes them up more while digging his nails into his skin and starts slamming into him faster. Jungwoo starts letting out small moans before cumming over his stomach and chest. 

"Where do you want me to cum, baby boy?" He ask, out of breath. 

"O-on my thighs, then kiss and lick it off." He tells him. Yukhei pulls out and has Jungwoo sit on his knees in front of him. Yukhei closes his eyes and places his forehead on his boyfriend's as he quickly rubs himself. He groans as he cums, it shooting out on to Jungwoo's thighs. 

Yukhei smiles and leans down, kissing at his thighs, playfully nipping at them as he licks the cum off. Once he's finished he goes over and grabs some tissues to help him clean up. Yukhei unties the tie and throws it across the room. He pulls on his shirt before give Jungwoo his. They're both out of breath as they lay down under the blankets, cuddling next to each other. 

Jungwoo kisses Yukhei a few times, just little pecks. They went back and forth doing that for a while before they start laughing. 

"We should sleep," Jungwoo tells him, kissing him one more time, "I love you." 

Yukhei smiles and kisses the back of Jungwoo's neck when he rolls over.

"I love you too." He says sleepily and pulls him close to him.


	2. Jungwoo/Doyoung (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo gets a punishment for teasing Doyoung by grinding on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Follow my twt @submissiveDay6

Jungwoo knew what he was doing the entire time he did it, but it was all Doyoung's fault. They way he kept his hands on him and was constantly feeling him, grinding on him was an amazing way to get him back. He didn't realize that would put him in check for a punishment. 

Doyoung had him laid out on the bed, his hands where cuffed and attached to the headboard. He had a blindfold on and was oblivious to what Doyoung planned to do next. 

He was already panting, legs sore from all the slapping Doyoung had did previously. Doyoung liked seeing him flustered and sore from teasing and being hit. He knew how much it turned him on. 

Jungwoo feels the bed shift around when Doyoung gets back on it, sitting right in between his legs. His cock twitches in excitement before Doyoung slaps his thigh again with a ruler. 

Doyoung chuckles and rubs over the spot with his hand before leaning down to whisper in Jungwoo's ear. 

"You were acting up a lot today, you should have known better than that" He tells him, making Jungwoo whimper a little as he runs his hand all over his body. 

Jungwoo has objections though, "But you started it" he mumbled quietly. 

"But did I really?" Doyoung ask a bit angrily, smacking his thigh again. 

"Yes," Jungwoo groans, "You did, the way you were touching me was just pure torture." 

Doyoung chuckles and starts to kiss his neck, "If you think that's pure torture then you'll be in for a surprise tonight." 

Jungwoo whines and thrust his hips up which earns him another slap. 

"Take the blindfold off, please. I wanna see you." He ask nicely. Doyoung smiles at that and pulls the blindfold from his eyes. 

Jungwoo's eyes looked liked he had been crying, that wasn't surprising. He looks up at Doyoung desperately. 

"I want you to touch me please" he begs, jerking his hand some, wanting to be able to touch Doyoung. The handcuff where annoying and Jungwoo was willing to do anything to get them off. 

Doyoung gently cups Jungwoo's jaw and runs his hand all the way down to his hip. Jungwoo gets eager and thrust his hips up. This is when Doyoung moves his hand away again making Jungwoo whine and his eyes water. 

"You look so pretty," Doyoung praises, "do you want me to touch you?" 

Jungwoo jerks a bit and nods frantically, "Yes, please, sir, I'll be good. I promise." 

Doyoung nods and starts to mess with his nipples making him exhale deeply and groan. Doyoung and never heard Jungwoo call him sir but it was incredibly hot, that was probably the only reason he was touching him so soon. 

Doyoung leans down and pressed his lips against Jungwoo. They both fall into a pattern and pant quietly. Doyoung places one of his hands on Jungwoo's hip and the other on the back of his neck to pull him closer. Jungwoo opens his mouth a little bit when Doyoung starts to get a bit frisky. Doyoung pulls away a few moments later and starts to kiss down Jungwoo's jaw and neck. He goes all the was down to his collarbone before even thinking of leaving a mark. He bits down which makes Jungwoo moan a bit once he starts to suck on that spot. He pulls away and sits up. 

"I'm going to uncuff you if you promise you're going to be a good boy and listen to what I have to say." Doyoung tells him. 

"Yes sir." He replied instantly as Doyoung got off the bed to get him free. 

Jungwoo sits up almost right away to pull Doyoung on top of him. Jungwoo starts to kiss at his jaw and slowly grind his hips up. Doyoung moves his hand down and grips both of there erections together and slowly starts to stroke the both of them. Jungwoo moans and moved his lips onto Doyoung's. They kiss nice and slow as Doyoung continues to rub them. 

Jungwoo loosely wraps his legs around Doyoung's legs as he feels himself getting closer. He pulls away from his boyfriend and pants as he starts to move his hips upwards to quicken the pace. He groans loudly and cums on Doyoung's hands and both of their stomachs.  

Doyoung smiles and moves off of him, "Can you suck me off to finish?" He ask sweetly. It was completely different from his mood prior to Jungwoo having his hands cuffed.

Jungwoo nods and gets on his knees on the floor, opening his mouth with no objection. Doyoung places his hand in Jungwoo's hair and pushes into his warm mouth slowly. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he let's Jungwoo take over. He starts bobbing and twisting his head up and down, making Doyoung get closer and closer to the edge. 

He take over again and starts to push his head down more, getting more desperate to cum. He bites his lip harder enough to draw a little blood. 

"I'm close, Jungwoo." He says as he push Jungwoo's head as far down with out him gagging and cums. 

Jungwoo pulls off him after swallowing it all. He crawls back onto the bed a plops down. He was exhausted. All he wanted was cuddles and sleep. Lucky Doyoung wanted the same. 

Doyoung lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulls him close. Doyoung kisses the back of Jungwoo's neck lazily as he feels himself dozing off. 

"We can shower when he wake up." He tells him, Jungwoo nods a bit in agreement, yawning as he does. 

"For now," he tells him, "Let's sleep. I love you~" 

"I love you too" Doyoung says affectionately before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed leave kudos and comments please. They mean a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Leave comments and kudos. Request are always open!
> 
> instagram: gayforseunghyun   
> wattpad: GayForYoungjae  
> nsfw twt: sxftbxys


End file.
